elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *China Ivory Demand Spurs Elephant Slaughter - A Sky News special investigation has shown how China is driving demand for smuggled ivory from Africa, leading to a surge in the slaughter of endangered elephants. An undercover Sky film crew made contact with a man in Beijing who revealed his family runs an international ivory trafficking operation. - 09.02.2011. *Wild elephants trapped by floods - Chandrawansa Pathiraja, the director general of the Wildlife Conservation Department, said that 72 wild elephants had been detected marooned in flood affected areas in the North and East . He said that 70 of them were stranded in the Menik Farm and Settikulam areas of Vavuniya. - 09.02.2011. *Zoo packing trunks for Sandy ? - The former Roslyn Lake and surrounding land could become an elephant reserve. If Metro’s plans continue as they have for the past two years, an Asian elephant reserve could be developed in the Sandy area. - 08.02.2011. *Poachers strike in Andhiyur, kill jumbo for tusks - COIMBATORE: A tusker, estimated to be of 18 years age, was found dead with bullet wounds in Ennamangalam area of Andhiyur forests. Though the animal was killed 10 days ago, the body was spotted only on Sunday. This is the second elephant to be killed by poachers in the last two months. - 08.02.2011. *Lionel Richie hatte eine Heidenangst vor Hochzeits-Elefanten - Los Angeles. Lionel Richie (61) war nicht begeistert von dem Elefanten, den er für die Trauung seiner Tochter Nicole organisiert hatte. Der Sänger (‘Hello’) richtete die Hochzeit seiner Tochter mit dem ‘Good Charlotte’-Rocker Joel Madden auf seinem Anwesen in Los Angeles aus. - 07.02.2011. *Landminen: Das besondere Gespür der Dickhäuter - In Angola ist der Bürgerkrieg seit mehr als acht Jahren vorbei. Trotzdem gibt es noch unzählige unentschärfte Landminen. Sie sind nicht nur eine Gefahr für den Menschen, sondern auch für die Tiere. Der Elefant scheint nun ein besonderes Gespür dafür entwickelt zu haben. - 07.02.2011. *Children join quest to move Edmonton's Lucy the elephant - Edmonton city council will be flooded with Valentine’s Day cards this week, but they won’t be filled with greetings of love. As part of its ongoing campaign to have Lucy the elephant moved from Edmonton’s Valley Zoo to a warmer climate, members of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) young adult division are sending cards that read “Have a heart for Lucy this Valentine’s Day.” - 07.02.2011. *Pafuri Camp and its pachyderms - I Arrived and jumped straight into the tent’s fancy outside shower, then ran out again on hearing an elephant splashing in the river below. Excited, I watched three of the beasts through my binoculars. Then saw one get even more excited than I was, and it certainly showed: he seemed to grow a fifth leg. - 07.02.2011. *Mammutzahn ist Prunkstück im Alfterer Museum - Alfter. Ein geheimnisvolles Objekt wird zum ältesten Ausstellungsstück im Haus der Alfterer Geschichte: der Stoßzahn eines Mammuts. Damit stöberte der Elefant der Eiszeit vor mehr als 10 000 Jahren unter der dicken Schneedecke nach Nahrung. - 07.02.2011. *Tusker triggers panic, lockdown at IIT-Kharagpur - KHARAGPUR: One of the two tuskers that have terrorised Kharagpur for the last two days entered IIT-Kharagpur on Sunday evening, triggering panic and a lockdown the institute has never seen in its history. - 07.02.2011. *Baby-sitting - Sangduen Chailert finds herself locked in a playful embrace just as she is trying to put this elephant calf to sleep, which she does daily, by crooning songs. She is quite good doing it, as you can see in the small picture. - 07.02.2011. *Move zoo's elephants to sanctuary: Councillor - A councillor never forgets. Coun. Shelley Carroll will ask Toronto Zoo board members to let the attraction’s three remaining elephants live out their lives at a California sanctuary. The former budget chief, tried to deliver the plea and the petitions in person last fall but couldn’t because not enough members of the zoo board showed up. - 06.02.2011. *Olifantje geboren in Dierenpark Emmen - EMMEN - In Dierenpark Emmen is rond het middaguur een olifantje geboren. Het publiek was getuige van de bevalling, want die had plaats in het buitenverblijf van de olifanten. Dat maakte het dierenpark bekend. - 06.02.2011. *Wo kommen die kleinen Elefanten her? - Wenn's bei seltenen Tieren mit dem Sex nicht klappt, hilft ihnen ein Berliner Tierarzt auf die Sprünge. Wenn seltenes Getier sich schwertut beim Sex, kennt die Natur kein Pardon: Erst sind Nashörner, Pandas oder Faultiere bedroht - und irgendwann später gibt es sie einfach nicht mehr. Weltweit hilft der Berliner Tierarzt Thomas Hildebrandt vom Leibniz-Institut in Berlin seltenen wilden Tieren aus der Sexfalle - mit den Tricks und Methoden moderner Befruchtungsmedizin. - 06.02.2011. *Wooly mammoths to live, again? - Scientists are confident they can perform this mammoth feat: Will the wooly mammoth which is now extinct walk the Earth once more, taking the limelight away from the Asian and African elephants - the largest animals on land at present? According to scientists, it is a strong possibility. - 06.02.2011. *Central Florida Zoo's Maude the elephant moving to Miami - SANFORD — Maude, the Asian elephant at the Central Florida Zoo & Botanical Gardens, will be moving this month to Zoo Miami, where she'll join a herd. - 05.02.2011. *ARMER THABO: Zoo ignoriert 5.Geburtstag - ANGEBLICH WILL NIEMAND MEHR IN DRESDEN EIN FEST MIT IHM FEIERN. Dresden – Es ist sein traurigster Geburtstag. Thabo Umasai, der kleine Elefantenbulle des Dresdner Zoos, steht allein im großen Gehege, knabbert an einem dürren Zweiglein. - 05.02.2011. *Tiergarten: Badefreuden für Tuluba - Der kleine Elefant Tuluba im Tiergarten Schönbrunn hat ein neues Lieblingsspielzeug: sein kleines, schwarzes Badebecken. Darin plantscht der Elefanten-Nachwuchs mit den Vorderbeinen ausgelassen, ehe er einen kräftigen Schluck mit seinem Rüssel nimmt. Am Sonntag wird Tuluba ein halbes Jahr alt. - 05.02.2011. *Taronga Zoo elephant diagnosed with TB - One of the stars of Sydney's Taronga Zoo, an 18-year-old Asian elephant, has been diagnosed with Tuberculosis. The Asian elephant, named Pak Boon, has been diagnosed with the illness which keepers believe she bought with her when she came from Thailand four years ago. - 05.02.2011. *Zoo says no risk to visitors after elephant diagnosed with tuberculosis - ONE of Taronga Zoo's elephants, Pak Boon, which gave birth to a calf three months ago, has been diagnosed with tuberculosis. The zoo's senior vet, Larry Vogelnest, said the 19-year-old Asian elephant had no symptoms but tested positive in a routine, three-monthly laboratory screen for the bacterial disease, which is relatively common in elephants. - 05.02.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen